What Moody Creatures...
by Chichiri-Neko
Summary: Our two main male characters 'discuss' the ways of their wives. And things aren't looking too good for them...


Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat this

Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat this? Everyone should know it by now. At least I hope so… 

A/N: They're all in their twenties. One or two curse words. They're not that bad. Review. Onegai… [puts on cute puppy eyes] 

What Moody Creatures… 

Such moody creatures women are. One minute, they're the sweetest things in the world. Then the next, BOOM! They'll start yelling at you for no reason at all other than feeling like yelling at you. Then they'll go back to being nice again. They'll apologize for yelling at you, forgetting the whole reason they were doing it, and they become the sweetest things in the world. Then they remember why they were yelling, and it starts all over again! 

Of course I wasn't the only one who noticed this. I'm sure guys everywhere have to deal with this treatment from their wives and girlfriends. I know I do. As does my cute descendant with his wife. I'm amazed he's made it as long as he has with her. Her and my dear Tomoyo-chan are the queens of moodiness. I don't think anyone can really compare to how often, and how Quickly, they will change their moods. They're just like those silly mood rings that kids now-a-days like to wear, only more deadly. [shudders at the thought.] 

My poor descendant has had to deal with such, horror, while Sakura-san was pregnant. He practically traded places with my dear Tomoyo-chan. The only problem with that was that Sakura-san's "moodiness" rubbed off of my lovely wife! So things were not boding well for myself as well as Xiao Lang during Sakura-san's pregnancy. 

And just when we thought things couldn't possible get worse… Oh, I can't go on. It brings back too many painful memories. Xiao Lang, you can continue. [breaks down into tears] 

Hai, hai. Let's see, where were we? Ah, yes. We thought things couldn't get any worse for us. (Good advice for any guy out there. Don't. Ever. Think. It. Can't. Get any worse.) Boy, were we wrong. Hiiragizawa, [looks over at him] Man. Get a hold on yourself. Anyways… Hiiragizawa, being the bone-head he is got Daidou—er, I mean, Tomoyo pregnant! I mean. It's not that we don't love our lovely, beautiful, caring, generous wives. [watches as Sakura and Tomoyo pass by the door before he starts again] But we can only take so much. At least Hiiragizawa only got one. I got twins! So not only do I have to worry with Sakura getting all moody on me, but now I gotta deal with two whining little smelly babies. 

It's your own fault, Xiao Lang. You knew that would happen after you got married. 

Yeah, true. But I didn't ask for twins for god's sake! Dammit! Haven't I had to deal with lots of women for long enough? Why'd I have to get twin GIRLS? There's a conspiracy going on against men out there. And the whole freaking thing is being lead by our wives. OUR WIVES! The moodiness queens of the world. [sighs and continues] 

We warn all men out there who aren't married, DON'T! Then you won't have to deal with this madness day in and day out. And you won't end up like this pathetic loser behind me. [points behind him to Eriol] 

Hey! I resent that Xiao Lang. [glares] I CAN make your life even more of a living hell. So don't forget that. 

I'll take your word for that, Hiiragizawa. [rolls his eyes and continues] To get back to what I was saying… You won't have to be scared out of your mind not knowing when the next swing is going to happen. Sure. Things may seem all good and happy and nothing could go wrong, but wait. It'll come. Right after the honeymoon is over. Then they start nagging you and nit-picking over ever little thing. Ne, Hiiragizawa? 

Un. [nods his head] My dearest started nagging me about the simplest things. If I say I'll do it, just leave me be! You only need to say it once. [starts bawling again] 

[sweat-drops] Uhh, yeah. Okay Hiiragizawa. Whatever you say. But, [turns back to the camera] don't say we didn't warn you. Women are the moodiest creatures you'll ever come across in this life time. [walks over to table to pick up the tissue box and throws it at Eriol] I don't see what Tomoyo ever saw in you. You're almost as bad as she is. [walks over to camera and screen goes black] 

The women sit there, watching the television screen in shock. Tomoyo gets up and turns the TV off, then turns back to Sakura who still seems to be in shock. An evil grin crosses Tomoyo's face. "I have an idea on how to get the back for this, Sakura-chan." The girl looks up at her friend standing in front of the TV. 

"Dou?" 

"If they think we're such moody creatures…" Sakura catches on and smiles evilly with Tomoyo. 

"Let's do it." Tomoyo nods and they leave the room. Revenge is oh so sweet. Heh. Heh. Heh. Heh. Heh. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

More A/N!: I had so much fun writing this one at 1:00 this morning. ^_^ The idea came to me 15 minutes after I had finished another story, which I posted earlier today. If you couldn't figure it out, this was done from the point of view of Syaoran and Eriol. I have no clue why they were recording it. That part only just came to me while I was typing the silly thing up. I was thinking of maybe continuing this. To write what Tomoyo and Sakura do to get back at them. But I'm not sure how I want it to go. Review and give me some ideas. 'Kay? ^_^ 

I hope you peeps liked reading this story as much as I liked writing it. ~ Chichiri Neko 


End file.
